My Brother is Handsome
by babypanda518
Summary: Hanya kedatangan Baekhyun lah yang mampu membuat Kris,Chanyeol dan Tao merasa bahwa dunia ini hanya milik mereka berempat! Ya berempat! / Cast : KrisChanTaoBaek - EXO member and B.A.P member as slight cast / YAOI! / DLDR! / RnR jebaaaall :3 / CHAPTER 6 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : My brothers is handsome**

**Author: babypanda518**

**Genre: Yaoi = Boys Love – Humor /? – Romance - Incest**

**Length: 1 of …**

**Rating: 15- 17+**

**Main Cast : Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu 18yo**

**Wu Chanyeol a.k.a Chanyeol 18 yo**

**Wu Zi Tao a.k.a Tao 17 yo**

**Wu Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun 16 yo**

**Another Cast : Tahap Casting**

**Disclaimer : Ini FF terinspirasi oleh komik jepang dengan judul yang sama. Jadi waktu itu bipan ke toko buku terus nemu komik nah itu komik udah gak ada plastiknya jadi panda iseng baca *ketauan gak modal,demen gratisan* nah tapi bacanya gak sampe abis,Cuma baca di 2 part gitu /? Jadi ini ntar endingnya tergantung dari otak panda mau nya apa -_-v FF ini panda rasa ga sama kayak di itu komik soalnya di komik tuh ada cast yang kembar nah di FF ini mereka ga kembar tapi bersaudara.**

**Dan jadilah ff ini~~ FF kedua bipan**

**Ditunggu RnR nya yaaaaaakk~~**

**Summary :** **Hanya kedatangan Baekhyun lah yang mampu membuat Kris,Chanyeol dan Tao merasa bahwa dunia ini hanya milik mereka berempat *dasar maruk!***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JANGAN BASH PANDA QAQA . INI CUMA EPEP HASIL OTAK PANDA YANG IMUT :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JANGAN PLAGIAT JUGA : PANDA CAPEK NGETIK DAN MIKIR MASA DI PLAGIATIN? JAHAT BENER DAH LU :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MAAP YA QAQA KALO BANYAK TYPO NYAAAA~~ TYPO KAN SENI BARUUUU :**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Intro**

SM Senior High School memiliki 3 namja tampan,mempesona dan jangan lupakan dengan otak mereka yang selalu menjuarai 3 peringkat teratas di sekolah ah ya dan mereka bertiga adalah saudara kandung. Mari panda perkenalkan mereka satu persatu w

Mereka dari marga Wu. Yaitu **Wu Yi Fan** atau kalian bisa memanggilnya **Kris Wu**,dia adalah kakak dari **Wu Chanyeol** dan **Wu Zi Tao.**

**Kris** memiliki mempesona menawan yang bisa memikat hati para siswi dan siswa uke di sekolah ini. Bagaimana tidak? Kris adalah ketua dari Kelompok Ilmiah Remaja,dia juga sudah beberapa kali mendapatkan gelar ilmuan remaja diusianya yang masih belia. Hebat bukan? Ditambah dengan tinggi badannya yang diatas rata-rata dari teman sebayanya,berbadan tegap dengan rambutnya berwarna blonde (liat aja rambutnya di MV EXO – Growl 1st Version) Selain itu dia juga mempunyai hobi ngerapp dengan adiknya Wu Chanyeol.

Anak kedua dari keluarga Wu adalah **Wu Chanyeol**. Dia adalah happy virus dikeluarga Wu. Chanyeol pun tak kalah hebat dengan Kris sang kakak. Dia juga ketua Basket di SM Senior High School. Walaupun dia baru kelas 2 SMA,jangan ragukan kehebatan bermain basketnya yang sama dengan para atlit basket nasional. Dengan badannya yang tinggi kedua dari sang kakak,chanyeol pun memiliki dari tarik sendiri dari wajahnya yang lucu tapi kalian pasti akan merasa bahwa Chanyeol memiliki ketampanan yang sama dengan Kris saat Chanyeol memakai kacamatanya. Membuat Chanyeol makin berkarismatik dengan kacamata tersebut. Chanyeol memiliki hobi ngerapp dengan sang kakak,terkadang mereka pun membuat duo rapper jika sekolah sedang mengadakan pentas seni. Chanyeol memiliki rambut berwarna hitam lekat dengan potongan rapih (liat Chanyeol di MV – Growl 1st Vers)

Dan sekarang anak ketiga dari keluarga Wu. Namanya **Wu Zi Tao**,tapi kau bisa memanggilnya Tao. Dia adalah namja kelas 2 yang memiliki bakat wushu,dia pun juga telah menjadi atlit wushu nasional di Cina. Walaupun Tao baru kelas 2 SMA,dia juga tidak kalah prestasi dengan kedua kakaknya. Tao pun memiliki prestasi yang baik dan selalu menjadi peringkat satu di kelasnya dan peringkat ketiga disekolahnya. Tao memiliki julukan kungfu panda AB Style karena jika kau lihat,Tao memiliki kantung hitam dibawah matanya yang berwarna hitam,rambut berwarna hitam pekat seperti sang kakak Wu Chanyeol (inget aja Tao di MV MAMA tapi potongannya yang di MV Growl). Walaupun sering dijuluki kungfu panda,jangan kalian pikir bahwa badan Tao seperti panda -_- Tao memiliki tinggi badan tertinggi ketiga setelah kedua kakaknya dan dia memiliki badan yang kurus bin ramping,jadi jangan berpikir bahwa badan Tao sama seperti panda kebanyakan di Cina.

Sekian perkenalan mengenai tiga namja terkenal dari keluarga Wu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At SM Senior High School**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama para siswa/i baru masuk ke SM Senior High School setelah mereka libur 1 bulan dan diawal semester baru ini SM Senior High School membuka penerimaan siswa/i.

"Hei apakah kau tahu? Katanya adik bungsu dari Wu Brothers akan bersekolah disini."Ucap seorang yeoja yang sedang bergosip dengan kedua temannya di halaman sekolah.

"Whoaaaaa jinjja? Aku yakin,pasti adik bungsu dari Wu Brothers sangatlah tampan sama seperti ketiga kakaknya."Balas yeoja satunya lagi.

"Ah kau benar. Pasti adik mereka sama tampannya dengan mereka bertiga."Jawab yeoja ketiga yang sama antusiasnya dengan kedua temannya.

"KYAAAAAAAA~~~ ITU WU BROTHERS DATANG! KYAAAA~~!"Teriak histeris para yeoja-yeoja yang melihat kedatangan Wu Brothers dari arah gerbang sekolah.

"Kyaaaa~~ gege jadikan aku adikmu~~ Tao gegeeee~~!"

"Kris gegeeee! Wo ai ni! Kyaaaa~~ Kris gege melihat kearah ku"

"Chanyeol gege,ini aku bawakan bekal makan siang untukmu,Kris gege dan Tao gege. Jangan lupa di makan ne. semoga hari kalian menyenangkan gege-deul ^^"Kata salah satu yeoja yang menghampiri Chanyeol sambil memberikan kotak bekal makan untuk 3 orang.

"xie xie melan"Jawab Chanyeol sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Melan.

"Hei tiang listrik. Cepat kemari. Kita masih ada urusan."Teriak Tao kepada Chanyeol yang sedang memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada yeoja-yeoja yang melintas didepannya.

"Kau tidak sopan padaku panda! Aku ini gege mu!"Kata Chanyeol yang sudah menghampiri Tao dan Kris di dekat loker mereka.

"Ck. Kau dan aku ini hanya beda beberapa bulan Chanyeol. Jadi aku tidak sudi memanggilmu dengan sebutan gege."Jawab Tao bercanda sambil merangkul kedua gegenya yang berdiri disebelah kirinya –Kris dan kanannya –Chanyeol.

"Kalian berdua masuk lah kedalam kelas. Aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengurus berkas-berkas baekhyun. Belajarlah yang baik didi-deul /?."Kata Kris sambil memasukkan beberapa buku dan jaketnya kedalam loker.

"Ye Kris ge. Ayo panda,kita ke kelas"Jawab Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Tao yang sedang memasukkan paksa beberapa buku yang sebenarnya sudah tidak muat masuk kedalam lokernya yang sudah penuh dengan seragam wushu.

"Sebentar chanyeol. Kau tidak melihat ku kesusahan eoh? Aku tidak memasukkan buku-buku ini kedalam loker."Ujar Tao kesal.

"Kau bisa memakai loker ku Tao. Baiklah,aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang. Sampai bertemu di istirahat pertama Chan,Tao"Kata Kris sambil memberikan kunci lokernya kepada Tao dan langsung pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Xie xie gege."Tao pun langsung memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam loker Kris.

"Chaaaa~~ selesai!"

"Sudah? Ayo kita ke kelas Tao."Kata Chanyeol sambil merangkul Tao untuk pergi ke kelas mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di halaman sekolah**

"Kyaaa~~ bebek sialan. Jangan mengikuti dan menarik2 celana ku. Huwaaaaaa gege T.T"Kata namja tersebut sambil menendang2 kakinya ke udara karena seekor bebek mengikutinya dan menarik-narik ujung celananya.

"Hei apakah kau tau namja itu?"Kata salah seorang siswa yang melihat tingkah laku namja yang diikuti oleh seekor bebek.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin anak baru. Bagaimana kalau kita kerjai dia?"Ucap salah seorang temannya lagi.

"Ide yang bagus. Ayo kita datangi dia" Kata seorang namja yang antusias sambil mengajak temannya untuk mendatangi siswa baru itu.

"Hei. Kau anak baru ya? Apa kau tersesat?" Kata namja tersebut. Kau bisa menyebutnya V,seorang pentolan berandal di SM Senior High School.

"Iya. Apa kau tau ruangan kepala sekolah? Aku harus kesana"Jawab siswa baru itu sambil menatap memelas wajah seungri dan kedua temannya yang lain.

"Aku tau ruangan kepala sekolah. Mau kami antar?"Ucap salah satu teman V yang bernama Ken.

"Benarkah? Ah xie xie gege!"Kata siswa baru itu yang tidak memandang curiga terhadap V maupun Ken. * poor for baekhyun*

"Ayo kita ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ah siapa nama mu?"Kata Ken sambil melirik kepada V yang sedang memberi kode terhadap teman lainnya yang menunggu dibalik pohon sambil mempersiapkan sesuatu.

"Nama ku Baekhyun."Jawab siswa baru itu.

"Ah selamat datang di SM Senior High School Baekhyun."Kata V lalu dengan sok akrabnya merangkul pundak Baekhyun setelah itu V dan Ken menjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun.

**1**

**2**

**3**

**BYUUUUURRRR!**

"Hahahah kena kau anak baru. Hahahaha"Teriak V dan Ken dengan beberapa teman lain yang sambil menertawai Baekhyun.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gegeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"Teriak Baekhyun tidak kalah kerasnya dengan tertawa V cs.

WUUUSSSSSHHH~~

Wu Brothers pun langsung mendatangi Baekhyun saat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun. Kau kenapa basah begini eoh?"Kata Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari saku celana lalu membersihkan wajah Baekhyun yang basah akibat tersiram air.

"hiks hiks .. gege .."Baekhyun pun menangis dan tidak tahu mengapa ia diperlakukan seperti ini padahal ia baru pertama kali masuk sekolah.

"Hei V. apa yang sudah kau lakukan hah? kau cari mati dengan ku?"Kata Tao kasar sambil menandatangi V lalu mencengkram kerah seragam V.

"Sudah Tao. Jangan begitu pada V. biar Baekhyun jelaskan terlebih dahulu. Ayo Baekkie,kau jelaskan pada kami kenapa kau basah seperti ini. Apa kau dikerjai oleh V?"Kris pun bertanya kepada Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya menjelaskan panjang lebar mengapa ia bisa bertemu dengan V cs lalu basah karena tersiram air.

"Kau dengar V? Ini ulah mu lagi kan?"Tao pun meninju wajah V karena kesal Baekhyun-nya /? Tersiram air akibat V cs.

"Kau tidak apa Baekkie?"Kata Chanyeol lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa ge. Hanya saja aku merasa kedinginan karena seragam ini basah."Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ingat V. jika kau mengganggu Baekhyun. Kau akan mati ditangan ku"Tao pun melepas cengkaramannya di kerah seragam V dan mendatangi Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan hangat.

"Tenang saja Baekkie. Kau akan tenang selama kami berada disisimu."Kris pun akhirnya angkat bicara sambil memberikan death glare pada semua siswa/i yang melihat kejadian ini.

"Ingat kalian. Jika kami melihat kejadian ini menimpa Baekhyun kembali. Aku tidak akan segan-segan mengoyak tubuh kalian. "Kata Tao sambil menarik Baekhyun.

"Karena Baekhyun adalah adik bungsu kami. Adik dari Wu Brothers"Tegas Kris sambil memberikan tanda kepada ketiga didinya masuk kedalam gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC :**

**RnR jebaaaalll :3**

**Maap banyak typo ^~^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : My brothers is handsome **

**Author: babypanda518**

**Genre: Yaoi = Boys Love – Humor /? – Romance - Incest**

**Length: 2 of …**

**Rating: 15- 17+**

**Main Cast : Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu 18yo**

** Wu Chanyeol a.k.a Chanyeol 18 yo**

** Wu Zi Tao a.k.a Tao 17 yo**

** Wu Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun 16 yo**

**Another Cast : Cari sendiri**

**Disclaimer : Ini FF terinspirasi oleh komik jepang dengan judul yang sama. Jadi waktu itu panda ke toko buku terus nemu komik nah itu komik udah gak ada plastiknya jadi panda iseng baca *ketauan gak modal,demen gratisan* nah tapi bacanya gak sampe abis,Cuma baca di 2 part gitu /? Jadi ini ntar endingnya tergantung dari otak panda mau nya apa -_-v FF ini panda rasa ga sama kayak di itu komik soalnya di komik tuh ada cast yang kembar nah di FF ini mereka ga kembar tapi bersaudara.**

**Dan jadilah ff ini~~ FF ketiga panda *gak sadar masih ada utang 2 ff sama readers. Bomat ah***

**Ditunggu RnR nya yaaaaaakk~~**

**Summary :** **Hanya kedatangan Baekhyun lah yang mampu membuat Kris,Chanyeol dan Tao merasa bahwa dunia ini hanya milik mereka berempat *dasar maruk!* cast KrisBaek-ChanBaek-TaoBaek. (ini summary macem apa kayak begini masya Allah -_- panda aja bingung) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review :**

aiiu d'freaky: saudara kandung bukan yah? Muahahahaha~~ XD ini udah dilanjut :3 gomawo udah RnR :3

MinwooImitasi : hmm kebetulan beda minu-ah :3 yang ini ceritanya mereka gak jadi pencuri tapi jadi namja tampan bin keren dan kece XD kkk~ gomawo udah RnR :3

StrawBaekry : ah kima juga gak tau kenapa dia diikutin bebek. Mungkin bebeknya chen kabur dan ngikutin baekhyun sampe ke sekolah /? Kkk~ gomawo udah RnR :3 weh itu emang bener ya V anak BTs mirip daehyun dan baekhyun /? *jadi fangirlingan* #plak

ssnowish : uuuu iya dong dengan para pangeran tampan :3 muehehehe XD gomawo udah RnR

ritaanjani4 : gomawo udah RnR :3

baekchanchan : kamu aja ngiri apalagi kima -3- wkwkwk sangat amat ngiri dengan Baekhyun disini kkk~ gomawo udah RnR :3

ByunnieKim : apanya yang bagus? Kima yaaaa? Aaaa makasih jadi mayuuuu /-\ #narsis gomawo udah RnR :3

bekichan077 : kamu aja pengen jadi baekkie apalagi kimaaaa? ;AAA; kima aja ngiri kkk~ gomawo udah RnR :3

all678795 : ini udah dilanjut ^^ gomawo udah RnR :3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke ampuni kima yang menaruh kata TBC dibawah sanaaaaa~~ ._. entah kenapa kima lagi hilang mood untuk menulis ff soalnya temen kima yang sebagai penyemangat dia lagi berduka jadi kima ga bisa nanya2 kurang dan lebihnya ini ff huhuhu T^T adakah yang bersedia menjadi teman per-ff-an kima untuk melanjutkan ff ini?

Soalnya kima berniat untuk bikin ff dengan gabungan 2 penulis XD kyakyakya~~ tapi gaktau nih siapa yang mau ._. adakah yang berminat? Pasti gak ada #pundung

Ah kima juga gak permasalahin tentang silent reader tapi klo pada gak ripiu gimana kima tau dengan kelanjutan ff ini? T^T tobat jadi silent reader ne? :3 /kitty eyes/

Yasud lah baca saja ff chapt ini dulu ne? jangan lupa ripiuuuuuu~~ muah muah /kisseu reader yang udah ripiu dan silent reader/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wu Brothers pun masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk memberikan baju ganti kepada Baekhyun dan menungguinya.

"Baekkie~ ini pakai saja seragam olahraga Tao. Baekkie harus menggantinya" Kata Tao sambil memberikan seragam olahraganya pada Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Tao ge"

Baekhyun pun masuk kedalam kamar mandi lalu untuk mengganti seragamnya yang basah dengan seragam olahraga milik Tao.

Diluar kamar mandi

"Kris ge. Harusnya kau tidak melerai ku dengan V! aku ingin sekali mengacak badannya tadi" Ucap Tao yang masih sedikit marah.

"Aku tau. Tapi kita tidak boleh gegabah Tao"

"Kenapa Baekkie bisa diganggu olehnya sih?"

**CEKLEK**

Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang lelaki mungil dengan pakaian olahraga yang kebesaran dibadannya.

Bagaimana tidak. Seragam itu hampir tenggelam dibadan mungil Baekhyun sedangkan seragam olahraga yang dipakainya adalah milik Tao dengan ukuran XL /?. Seragam itu memperlihatkan sedikit bahu Baekhyun yang putih bersih.

Sekarang Baekhyun merasa dilihat oleh ketiga gege nya.

"Gegedeul mengapa melihat ku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan pakaian Baekkie?" Baekhyun pun bertanya pada ketiga gegenya yang sejak daritadi melihat kearah Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan /?

"Ah aniya baek" Jawab serempak KrisChanTao /?

"Jinjja? Tapi baju olahraga Tao ge besar sekali~ lihat tangan baek sampai tidak terlihat uuuu~~" Baekhyun berkata sambil memainkan lengan panjang baju olahraga Tao yang memang kebesaran untuk ukuran badan Baekhyun yang sangat amat mungil.

"Makanya kau cepat besar Baekhyun-ah biar baju mu bisa sama dengan yeollie ne?" Kata Chanyeol sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun *bilang aja lu modus nyol pengen liat bahu mulus Baekhyun #plak*

"Aisshhh cepat besar bagaimana chan ge? Kalian saja yang badannya seperti tiang listrik! Menjulang tinggi seperti itu" Kata Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ah Baekhyun-ah apa kau tidak tahu bahwa kau sedang dalam bahaya huh? Kau sudah membangunkan jiwa-jiwa dasar para wolf didepan mu. Apakah kau tidak sadar?

"Jangan kau poutkan bibirmu Baek atau Chanyeol akan memakanmu. Sekarang kau ke kelas ne? belajar yang benar dan bersenang lah di hari pertama mu dear" Kris pun mengalihkan tatapan Chanyeol dan Tao yang sudah menunjukkan muka ingin memakan Baekhyun secara terang-terangan dengan mengalihkan pembicaraannya kepada Baekhyun dan menarik tangan Baekhyun agar pergi menuju ke kelasnya.

"Tap .. Tapi Kris ge kenapa mereka mau memakan Baekhyun? Memang Baekhyun makanan huh?" Baekhyun berkomentar lagi yang membuat Kris merasa jengah mengapa adik bungsunya ini rewel seperti bebek yang belum dikasih makan.

**Kau harusnya mengerti tatapan kami bertiga Baekhyun-ah –Kris-**

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ._.

Review ne jebaaaalll /kitty eyes/

Mau berteman dengan kima? Bisa follow twitter kima ne babypanda518 gamsa ^^ muah muah :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : My brothers is handsome **

**Author: babypanda518**

**Genre: Yaoi = Boys Love – Humor /? – Romance - Incest**

**Length: 3 of …**

**Rating: T**

**Main Cast : Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu 18yo**

** Wu Chanyeol a.k.a Chanyeol 18 yo**

** Wu Zi Tao a.k.a Tao 17 yo**

** Wu Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun 16 yo**

**Another Cast : Lagi dicasting /?**

**Notes : **

** mau kasih tau kalau Chanyeol sama Tao itu gak kembar,oke? Maafkan kima yang melupakan itu ._.v ini terinspirasi dari komik jepang yang berjudul my handsome brother. Kima Cuma terinspirasi dari beberapa plot yang kima suka dari komik tersebut. Karna nanti endingnya akan beda sama itu komik dan dibikin ribet mungkin /? .**

**2. Kima hanya bisa apdet ff ini seminggu sekali dihari sabtu atau minggu aja.**

**3. Kemungkinan kima lebih mendahulukan apdet ff ini daripada yang "Dragon And Panda" karna kebetulan ide yang itu lagi macet ._.v lalu membuat ff oneshot :)**

**4. Terimakasih yang sangat amat banyak buat readers yang udah baca terus ngereview,yang udah ngefollow ff ini,yang udah favoritin ff ini daaaaaaannn terspesial bagi para silent readers yang diem2 baca XD kkk~~**

**5. Sorry for many typos. Soalnya kima males ngedit! Jadi selesai ketik langsung ngapdet hehehe XD dan maaf kalau kurang panjang karena kima cuma bisa ngetik 1000-2000 words saja per chapter ^^  
**

**6. Ada yang mau jadi beta reader ku?**

**7. And last,wanna be my friend on twitter? Follow babypanda518 . mention for followback ^^ but no mention I will followback you bcz im autofollowback.**

OuO

**Kau harusnya mengerti tatapan kami bertiga Baekhyun-ah –Kris-**

* * *

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**-My Brother Is Handsome Chapter 3-**

"Chaaa ini kelas mu Baekhyun. Kelas 1-3. Kelas Tao yaitu kelas 2-1 dilantai 2 lalu kelas Chanyeol dan aku ada di lantai 3 dekat tangga yaitu kelas 3-1. Kalau ada apa-apa,kau langsung memberitahu ku atau yang lain oke? Dan saat jam istirahat,kami bertiga akan ke kelas mu" Kata Kris sambil merapikan baju olahraga Tao yang dipakai oleh Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Kris sedang menahan napsu nya untuk tidak memakan Baekhyun secara terang-terangan. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun terlalu menggoda iman buas Kris untuk keluar dan memakan Baekhyun di ranjang. Uuhh membayangkannya saja Kris sudah berkeringat dan yang dibawah sana akan bangun. Jadi,daripada Kris terjebak dan harus bermain solo lebih baik Ia cepat pergi ke kelasnya sendiri.

"Ya ya ya ge. Aku mengerti. Kau bawel sekali huh? Sana kau pergi hus hus~ aku ingin masuk ke kelas ku dan bertemu teman-teman baru ku" Jawab Baekhyun sambil melirik-lirik kedalam kelas. Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar untuk masuk ke kelas barunya lalu berkenalan dengan teman barunya.

"Haaahhh baiklah. Masuk sana" Kris mencium kening Baekhyun lalu pergi ke tangga dan naik ke lantai 3 meninggalkan Baekhyun yang langsung masuk ke kelas.

* * *

**Baekhyun Class**

"ssstt kau lihat dia? Katanya dia adik dari Wu Brothers. Apa kau yakin?"

"Dia mau sekolah atau apa sih? Sok pakai eyeliner segala"

"Apa dia tidak tau jadwal pelajaran huh? Hari ini kan tidak ada olahraga kenapa dia pakai baju olahraga?"

Baru saja Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas barunya. Ia sudah mendapatkan tatapan benci dari teman-teman barunya. Apa salah Baekhyun? Apa karena ketiga kakaknya yang super tampan itu huh? Jangan salahkan Baekhyun,salahkan saja kepada mereka para tiang sok tampan itu yang berlebihan pada uri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti disalah satu bangku yang dekat dengan jendela yang langsung memperlihatkan lapangan sekolahnya yang besar,baris nomer 3 dari depan lalu duduk dan meletakkan tasnya diatas meja.

"Hai! Kau Baekhyun kan? Kenalkan aku Do Kyungsoo. Kau adik dari Wu Brothers kan? Boleh aku jadi teman sebangku mu?" Seseorang yang bernama Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan langsung memperkenalkan dirinya sambil memberikan tangannya untuk menunggu jabatan tangan Baekhyun.

"Hai Kyungsoo. Ya aku Baekhyun. Aku memang adik dari Wu Brothers." Baekhyun menjabat tangan kyungsoo sambil memberikan senyum lima jari terbaik yang ia punya.

"Kau? Mau menjadi teman sebangku ku?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi pada Kyungsoo yang bertanya ingin menjadi temannya. Baekhyun tidak percaya jika laki-laki imut yang mempunyai mata besar ini ingin menjadi teman Baekhyun.

"Iya teman. Kau mau kan?"

"Kau tidak salah?"

"Tenang saja Baekhyun. Aku tidak seperti V dan komplotannya itu. Aku memang ingin berteman denganmu apalagi kita temang sebangku. Masa tidak berteman? Jangan melucu Baekhyun-ah. Jadi bagaimana?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi pada Baekhyun sambil meyakinkan bahwa Ia sungguh-sungguh ingin berteman dengan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku mau berteman denganmu. Sebenarnya aku senang jika kau mau berteman denganku. Karna jika kau lihat,mereka sepertinya tidak suka padaku dan tidak mau berteman denganku" Baekhyun pun mengutarakan apa yang Ia pikirkan kepada Kyungsoo dengan panjang lebar sambil mempoutkan bibirnya karena sedikit kesal dengan teman kelasnya yang seperti itu pada Baekhyun di hari pertama sekolah.

"Biarkan saja Baekki. Mereka memang seperti itu. Hiraukan saja mereka."Kyungsoo menenangkan Baekhyun untuk tidak memusingkan teman kelasnya yang tidak suka pada Baekhyun.

"Ndeee kyungsoo-ah gomawo. Ah ya,kau ikut kegiatan apa di sekolah nantinya? Apa disini ada ekskul vocal?"

"Aku sepertinya akan ikut ekskul memasak dan vocal. Kau bisa bernyanyi Baek? Ah boleh aku panggil kau Baekki? Kau pun boleh panggil aku Kyungie jika kau mau"

"Yaaa tentu saja aku bisa bernyanyi. Tidak dengan ketiga kakak ku yang hanya bisa rapp itu. Kau bisa memasak? Ah boleh saja Kyungie~"

Yaaaa begitulah perkenalan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di kelas. Menghiraukan teman-teman sekelasnya yang melihat akrabnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Melewati jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua dengan baik.

* * *

**KRIIIIIINGGG~~!**

Jam pelajaran pun usai. Waktunya istirahat.

"Kyaaaaa! Wu Brothers datang!" Teriak salah satu yeoja yang ada di dalam kelas Baekhyun.

"Haaaahhh gegedeul benar-benar akan ke kelas ku" Baekhyun berkata sambil menangkupkan wajahnya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal atas kelakuan para gegeduelnya yang berlebihan.

"Baekki-ah,kau ingin ke kantin? Atau kau akan bersama ketiga kakakmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Kita bertemu dikantin saja Kyungie" Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu di kantin Baekhyun-ah"

Usai berkata pada Baekhyun,Kyungsoo pun keluar kelas dan melaju ke kantin.

"Baekhyunnie~~ ayo kita ke kantin." Ucap Tao dari samping pintu kelas.

"Tao oppaaaa~~ lebih baik kau ke kantin bersama ku saja" Kata salah satu teman kelas Baekhyun

"Kau berisik! Aku memanggil dan mengajak Baekhyun bukan kau nona centil!" Tao yang tidak suka keramaian pun sedikit menyentak yeoja yang menurutnya sangat berisik dan cerewet walaupun Baekhyun cerewet tapi lebih baik 100 kali lipat Tao dibawelkan oleh suara merdu Baekhyun daripada yeoja centil dihadapannya.

Baekhyun akhirnya keluar kelas dan menghampiri ketiga kakaknya yang berbadan menjulang tinggi seperti tiang dan sok tampan ini.

"Hai chagiyaa~~ bagaimana jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua mu? Menyenangkan? Apa kau sudah mendapat teman baru?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun lalu merangkul pundak Baekhyun agar dekat dengannya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol rindu pada Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya rindu berdekatan dengan Baekhyun karna menurut Chanyeol,feromon yang ada didalam tubuh Baekhyun itu wangi Strawberry yang membuat mabuk seorang Wu Chanyeol.

"Yaaaa menyenangkan ge. Seperti pada umumnya saja" Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

Mereka berempat berjalan ke kantin layaknya para pangeran dengan seorang putri /? Dibaris depan ada Kris dan Tao yang membahas pertandingan basket tadi malam lalu dibelakang ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang membahas hari pertama Baekhyun dikelasnya.

Tatatapan-tatapan iri jelas terlihat dari banyak sepasang mata yang ada di koridor itu. Lebih tepatnya iri pada Baekhyun yang sangat dekat dengan ketiga kakaknya itu. Padahal bukankah itu wajar jika hubungan adik-kakak itu dekat? Ya harusnya wajar tapi tidak untuk para siswa-siswi di sekolah mereka berempat. Karena mereka berpikir bahwa Baekhyun tidak pantas berdekatan dengan Wu Brothers,Baekhyun tidak tampan melainkan lebih imut daripada ketiga kakaknya,Baekhyun juga tidak tinggi seperti ketiga kakaknya,Baekhyun tidak dan tidak bla bla bla. Kemungkinan masih banyak kata tidak yang bisa dilontarkan oleh para siswa-siswi yang tidak menyukai Baekhyun.

Ada sepasang mata yang melihat Baekhyun dan ketiga kakaknya dengan tatapan sinis,benci,marah,kecewa.

"Jadi dia Baekhyun. Adik dari Wu Brothers. Adik dari Chanyeol. Liat saja nanti,akan aku rebut Baekhyun dari kalian bertiga. Terutama kau Wu Chanyeol. Aku tidak segan-segan untuk merusak dan menghancurkan Baekhyun. Karena kau,dia tidak bersama ku lagi. Kau memang brengsek Chanyeol!"

Ya dia benci pada salah satu kakak Baekhyun. Dia hanya bisa melihat dari jauh sekarang tapi disaat kesempatan itu ada,dia akan menghancurkan Baekhyun.

Membalas rasa dendamnya.

**OuO**

**Oke gomawo udah baca. Ini chap 3. Semoga memuaskan ^^ maaf jika banyak typo hehehe. Silahkan mengisi kotak review jika berkenan karena 1 review saja bisa membuat kima senang bukan kepalang /makan es krim bareng Tao/**

**END or NEXT?**

**Balasan Review :**

**MinwooImitasi : kependekan ya? Mianhae ne u,u abis kima lagi kusut otaknya. Gomawo udah RnR ^^**

**kkai1493 : maaf ya kependekan buat chapter 2 *bow* . Gomawo udah RnR ^^**

**bekichan077 : iyadong disini bekyun emang dibikin greget dan polos /? . Gomawo udah RnR ^^**

**Decaf Caramel Macchiato : bekki kan selalu imut :3 kkk~ yeepp! Ini bakal ada KrisTao nyaaaa :3 Gomawo udah RnR ^^**

** 918 : udah dilanjut yaaaa :3 Gomawo udah RnR ^^**

**StrawBaekry : bekki gak bisa besar karna imun tubuhnya diambil semua oleh ketiga kakaknya /? #plak iya soalnya kima lagi kusut otaknya jadi pendek deh di chap 2 u,u cinta kamu jugaaaaaa *-* muehehehehe Gomawo udah RnR ^^**

**baekhyunniewife : mianhae chap 2 nya kependekan yaaa .. semoga chap 3 nya memuaskan :3 Gomawo udah RnR ^^**

**guest 1 : u,u mianhae yaaaa chap 2 nya pendek. semoga chap 3 nya memuaskan :3 Gomawo udah RnR ^^**

**realjongout : iya kan ini terinspirasi aja dan ada beberapa plot yang nantinya akan ada di ff ini :3 Gomawo udah RnR ^^**

**BLUEFIRE0805 : kkk~ di ff ini emang kakak2nya dibuat yadong dan napsuan XD hehehe Gomawo udah RnR ^^**

**Hwang Yumi : ini udah dilanjut yaaaa XD Gomawo udah RnR ^^**

**depdeph : gomawo udah favoritin ini ff :3 muah muah :* yeepp! Mereka bertiga brother complex semua sama bekyun muahahaha XD *ketawa evil bareng kyu* iya bekyun juga paling pendek diantara para tiang itu /? Iyadong kan bekyun polos ga sebanding sama ketiga kakaknya yang buas macem serigala /? Boleh dong. Malah panggil kima aja daripada thor '-')b sip ini udah dilanjut yaaaa XD Gomawo udah RnR ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : My brothers is handsome **

**Author: babypanda518**

**Genre: Yaoi = Boys Love – Romance – Family**

**Rating: T**

**Main Cast : Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu 18yo**

** Wu (Park) Chanyeol a.k.a Chanyeol 18 yo**

** Wu (Huang) Zi Tao a.k.a Tao 17 yo**

** Wu (Byun) Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun 16 yo**

**Another Cast : Kim Jongin**

** Do Kyungsoo**

** BTS member**

** Jin (BTS)**

** B.A.P member **

**Notes :**

**Ini ff plotnya bertempat di Korea ya ._. **

**Semua author POV kalau pun ada dari POV lain akan ada keterangannya**

**Thanks a lot for reviewers,favoriters,followers,viewers,visitors and silent readers :') kima ga nyangka kalau di chapter 3 banyak yg review dan makin banyak yang baca! Jadi semangat ngapdet!**

**Sorry for many typos. Soalnya kima males ngedit! Jadi selesai ketik langsung ngapdet hehehe XD**

**Kima hanya bisa apdet ff ini seminggu sekali dihari sabtu atau minggu aja.**

**Aku juga butuh beta reader nih,ada yang mau?**

**And last,wanna be my friend on twitter? Follow babypanda518 . mention for followback ^^ but no mention I will followback you bcz im autofollowback**

-Prev chap 3-

"Jadi dia Baekhyun. Adik dari Wu Brothers. Adik dari Chanyeol. Liat saja nanti,akan aku rebut Baekhyun dari kalian bertiga. Terutama kau Wu Chanyeol. Aku tidak segan-segan untuk merusak dan menghancurkan Baekhyun. Karena kau,dia tidak bersama ku lagi. Kau memang brengsek Chanyeol!"

Ya dia benci pada salah satu kakak Baekhyun. Dia hanya bisa melihat dari jauh sekarang tapi disaat kesempatan itu ada,dia akan menghancurkan Baekhyun.

Membalas rasa dendamnya.

::

::

**-My Brother Is Handsome Chapter 4-**

"Yeollie ge,bolehkah aku ke toilet sebentar? Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin pipis huwaaaaa~~ kalian duluan saja ne? tak usah mengantar ku karna aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Paipai ge!" Ucap Baekhyun langsung kepada Chanyeol tanpa meminta persetujuan Chanyeol dulu.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menunggu jawaban Chanyeol jika Ia sudah merasa ingin mengeluarkan hasrat alamnya yang sangat menyiksa. Kalian pasti pernah merasakannya bukan? Hahahaha . oke back to the uri Baekhyun yang mau ke toilet~

Diseberang sana nun jauh lelaki berkulit tan melihat Baekhyun yang memisah diri dari Wu Brothers.

"Ini dia kesempatanku"

::

::

"Haaaaahhh akhirnya selesai juga" Baekhyun pun langsung menyelesaikan hasrat alamnya lalu Ia baru saja akan beranjak keluar dari toilet dan pergi menemui ketiga kakaknya yang sudah dipastikan menunggu Baekhyun di kantin.

Tiba-tiba ….

**PRANG!**

"Omona! Suara apa itu?" Baekhyun kaget karena hanya dia yang berada didalam toilet. Tapi suaranya dari salah satu bilik yang berada dipojok. Jangan-jangan hantu? Huwaaaaaa~~ Baekhyun berpikir jika bilik tersebut ada hantunya. Tapi tidak mungkin ada hantu di siang hari bukan? Jadi lebih baik daripada Baekhyun berpikir yang tidak mungkin,Ia pun memeriksa bilik tersebut dengan sok beraninya.

Baekhyun akhirnya mendekati bilik pojok dan mencoba meraih kenop pintunya dengan hati-hati lalu membukanya perlahan …

"Aigooo! Hyung kau tak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun menemukan seonggok /? *plis kim kata-kata mu itu ga disaring yak -_- manusia keles bukan seonggok,mang lu kira daging di pasar?* #abaikan RALAT.

Baekhyun menemukan seorang laki-laki berkulit tan yang menurut Baekhyun eksotis itu dengan telapak tangan yang sedikit tergores dan berdarah. Memang dasarnya Baekhyun adalah orang baik jadi Baekhyun membantu laki-laki tersebut yang dipastikan adalah sunbaenya yang bisa dilihat dari lengan jas sekolahnya yang bertuliskan tingkat "II" dibagian kanan.

"Hyung tanganmu tak apa? Baek plester ne? kebetulan Baek suka membawa plester" Kata Baekhyun ke lelaki tersebut sambil mengeluarkan plester bergambar buah strawberry tersebut dan menempelkannya di telapak tangan lelaki tersebut.

"Gomawo. Kau anak elementary eoh?"

"Yaaaakk! Hyung! Aku kelas 10. Sudah dibantu malah mengataiku bocah! Huh"Baekhyun pun keluar dari bilik tersebut dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Mianhae. Nama mu siapa anak manis? Kelas berapa kau?" Tanya laki-laki tersebut kepada Baekhyun sambil menghampiri Baekhyun di wastafel.

"Namaku Wu Baekhyun dari kelas 1-3. Nama hyung siapa? Apa? Manis? Enak saja! Aku ini tampan hyung! Tampan!" Jawab Baekhyun sedikit kesal lalu bertanya balik pada lelaki yang notabene sunbaenya.

"Kim Jongin. Aku kelas 2-2. Terimakasih telah membantuku Baekhyun-ah dan senang bertemu denganmu manis" Ucap laki-laki tersebut yang bernama Kim Jongin lalu dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi kiri Baekhyun dan mengecup singkat pipi Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkna Baekhyun yang masih didalam toilet dengan mematung.

Ia kaget.

Kaget karena ada orang lain yang mencium pipinya selain ketiga kakaknya.

Dia gugup oleh orang yang bernama Kim Jongin itu setelah mencium pipinya secara singkat dan dingin.

"Cheonma hyung" Balas Baekhyun singkat dan pergi meninggalkan toilet lalu ke kantin untuk menjumpai ketiga kakaknya yang sudah dipastikan khawatir padanya yang pergi ke toilet saja memerlukan waktu 20 menit? Siap-siap diinterogasi saja Baekhyun-ah.

**Sementara …**

"Tahap pertama pun selesai. Tinggal menunggu respon selanjutnya saja" Ucap seseorang sambil menyunggingkan smirk khasnya lalu pergi ke taman belakang sekolah untuk bertemu teman-temannya.

**Back to the Uri Baekhyun~~**

Baekhyun pun sedikit berlari ke arah kantin. Ya Ia takut jika ketiga kakaknya akan menanyai yang membuatnya sedikit kesal. Protektif kah? Ya! Jelas sekali jika ketiga kakaknya sangat protektif kepada Baekhyun.

"Haaahhh haaahhh hyu…ung mian Baek lama. Tadi Baek ke toilet dulu haaahh haahhh" Baekhyun duduk disebelah Tao sambil mengantur napasnya yang masih ngos-ngosan. Ia berlari dari toilet ke kantin yang arahnya lumayan sedikit jauh,belum lagi Ia harus mencari meja ketiga kakaknya untung saja ketiga kakaknya mempunyai badan yang tinggi jadi tidak susah untuk mencari dimana mereka duduk.

"Tenang Baekhyun-ah. Kami tidak akan memarahimu. Ini jus strawberrymu. Tadi sudah aku pesankan" Kris berkata sambil memberika jus strawberry untuk Baekhyun yang langsung diminum sampai habis oleh Baekhyun. Haus eoh? Hahahaha.

"Jjang~~ ini dia makan siang kita ge. Nasi goreng kimchi. Yooosshh! Tao sudah lapar" Ucap Tao sambil membuka bekal makan dari seorang perempuan bernama Melan yang memang sudah biasa memberikan bekal makan siang untuk Wu Brothers.

"Kau harus makan Baekhyun-ah. Ini bagianmu" Ucap Tao sambil memberikan bagian nasi goreng kimchi kepada Baekhyun.

"Bagian ku mana Taozi?" Kata Kris.

"Ambil sendiri ge. Kau manja sekali. Sudah aku mau makan dulu" Ucap Tao masa bodo lalu mengajak Baekhyun untuk cepat makan atau Chanyeol akan menyabet makanan tersebut tanpa ampun.

"Kau jahat sekali baby Taozi" Kris mengambil bagiannya lalu dirasa cukup Ia memberikan sisanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Kalian sudah mengambil porsi kalian? Tidak ada yang mau tambah? Kalau tidak ada,aku akan langsung makan tanpa sisa" Tanya Chanyeol dan dijawab anggukan oleh ketiga lainnya.

Mereka berempat pun makan dengan tenang. Tidak ada pembicaraan. Hanya bunyi dentingan garpu dan sendok walaupun keadaan kantin yang berisik. Tapi memang begitulah cara khas makan keluarga Wu. Tenang tanpa ada suara selain dari alat makan mereka. Jika makan mereka sudah selesai,barulah mereka akan berbincang-bincang sambil menyantap makanan penutupnya.

"Aku selesai" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku juga" Kris pun menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya.

"Jadi,apa makanan penutup kita hari ini panda?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil membersihkan mulutnya.

"Sewbwenthar ndwe" Kata Tao sambil menguyah makanannya karena memang hanya Tao lah yang makannya sedikit lama daripada ketiga saudaranya.

"Telan dulu makanan mu Taozi" Ucap Kris sambil mencuri kesempatan lalu mencium pipi kiri Tao.

**PLETAK!**

"Ge! Sudah ku bilang! Jangan mencium ku sembarangan! Kau ingin ku wushu hah?" Tao memukul kepala Kris dengan sendok karena kesal Kris mencuri kesempatan lalu mencium pipi kirinya tanpa ijin.

"Ini makanan penutup kita. Dua potong strawberry cake untukku dan Baekhyun,Satu potong cheese cake untuk telinga alien dan satu tiramisu cake buat naga mesum!" Tao memberikan potongan-potongan cake tersebut sambil memberikan deathglare gratis tis tis untuk Kris. Yang kena deathglare hanya tersenyum sedikit karena tidak mempan dengan deathglare dari Tao lalu memakan cakenya.

"Aku bukan alien. Dasar panda!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyuapkan cheese cakenya kedalam mulut.

"ya ya ya terserah kau saja nyol nyol. Ck!" Balas Tao dengan malas.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan datanglah se-geng anak sedikit berandal berisi 6 orang; 3 berwajah sangar,2 berwajah cantik dan manis,1nya lagi giant baby karena dia magnae diantara geng tersebut tapi badannya seperti tiang lalu menghampiri meja Wu Brothers.

"Wassup Kris!" ucap sang leader dari geng tersebut sambil berhigh five dengan Kris ke Chanyeol dan Tao lalu …

"Dia siapa? Aku tidak pernah lihat. Pacar dari salah satu kalian kah?" Ucap si namja cantik.

"Hai manis! Siapa namamu? Kelas berapa eoh? Kenalkan aku Jung Daehyun"

"Yaaaakk! Hyunnie! Kau genit hah?"

"Haaaahhh Daehyun hyung mencari masalah"

"Zelo yaaa~ kau kenal dengannya? Apa dia satu kelas denganmu yang kau bicarakan tadi?"

"Ndee uppie hyung. Dia yang tadi aku ceritakan. Dia adik dari Wu Brothers"

"MWO?/ADIK?!"Ucap mereka berlima serempak kecuali bernama Zelo tadi.

"Dia adikmu Kris? Kenalkan aku Bang Yongguk,leader geng dari BAP. Kami teman baik dari Kris,satu panda dan telinga alien itu. Siapa namamu?" Tanya namja yang bernama yang kita ketahui bernama Bang Yongguk yang notabene teman-teman dari Wu Brothers dan leader dari geng BAP.

"Nde. Annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim. Wu Baekhyun imnida" Kata Baekhyun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kim Himchan imnida. Aku namjachingu dari si leader muka sangar ini" Ucap namja cantik yang berstatus kekasih dari Yongguk.

"Yoo Yongjae. Aku kekasih dari Jung Daehyun yang genit itu." Kata Youngjae sambil mendeathglare Daehyun.

"Moon Jongup imnida. Kekasih dari Zelo. Senang kenal denganmu Baekhyun" Ucap Jongup.

"Hai Baekhyun hyung~~"

"Hai Zelo yaa~~"

"Sudah perkenalannya? Duduklah kalian" Ucap Chanyeol.

Mereka berenam pun duduk dengan posisi Himchan disebelah Baekhyun kiri Baekhyun lalu disebelah kiri Himchan ada Youngjae,terakhir Zelo dan didepan mereka Yongguk,Daehyun dan Jongup. Posisi mereka benar-benar seperti pasangan yang sedang berkencan aniya? Menghadap pasangan masing-masing apalagi meja dan bangku kantin yang memanjang.

"Jadi ada apa kalian kemari? Apa ada informasi penting?" Kata Kris sambil mencomot kentang dihadapannya yang memang Ia pesan tadi di counter kantin.

"Begini Kris. Tadi Himchan melihat jika Baekhyun bertemu dengan orang itu saat Ia ingin ke toilet. Aku tidak tau pasti apa orang itu mengajak Baekhyun berbicara atau tidak. Tapi kita harus hati-hati untuk mengantisipasi saja. Kau mengerti apa maksud ku kan?" Bisik Yongguk kepada Kris. Ia takut jika omongannya didengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti" Balas Kris diam.

"Taozi. Ajak Baekhyun untuk keliling sekolah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan BAP member" Kata Kris dingin.

"Baiklah. Ayo Baekhyun" Ajak Tao.

"Aku ikut ya hyung?" Kata Zelo yang langsung dianggukan kepala oleh Tao.

"Kajja dongsaeng-deul. Bye hyung dan aku harap kalian punya strategi tanpa bertindak gegabah. Kris ge,jangan emosi. Kau menakutkan jika sudah seperti itu" Tao berkata sambil berlalu dan mengajak Zelo dan Baekhyun untuk berkeliling sekolah.

"Aku mengerti Taozi"

"Jadi bagaimana Kris?" Ucap Chanyeol dan enam pasang mata menunggu jawaban Kris.

"Aku ada ide Krissie" Kata Himchan tiba-tiba lalu memberikan smirknya sebelum membicarakan ide tersebut kepada yang lain.

**::**

**::**

Huwaaaaaahhh~~ akhirnya bisa apdet chapter 4. Yooossshhh! Bagaimana chapter 4? Sudah lebih panjang kah? semoga iya dan udah tau doooong siapa yang mau nyelakain uri Baekhyun?

Kima minta maaf neee jika menistakan uri dancing machine u,u abis muka dia yang bisa dijadikan badboy hehe tapi kalian juga kayaknya bisa nebak ya yang mau nyelakaian Baekhyun itu Sehun atau Kai dan kima memilih Kai! Muahahahaha

Oke that's the reply review :

aiiu d'freaky : yohooo~~ thankseu udah RnR di chapter 3. Jeng jeeengg~~ ternyata Kai muahahaha yah semoga saja Kai ga suka sama Baekhyun #amin

baekhyunaa : yohooo~~ thankseu udah RnR di chapter 3. tau aja deh Kai yang bakal masuk di ff ini dengan peran seperti itu muehehe

depdeph : yohooo~~ thankseu udah RnR di chapter 3. Kima juga gatau konflik nya bakal gede apa engga. Kalau gede ntar bingung bikinnya ._.v hehe tapi maunya sih yang ribet muahahaha. Alhamdulillah para tetiang belum macem2in uri baekkie kok :3 maunya sih kima bikin 4some aja kali ya #plak

Decaf Caramel Macchiato : yohooo~~ thankseu udah RnR di chapter 3. Emang baekhyun mau dicelakain #eh huahahahaha XD udah dilanjut ne ^^

StrawBaekry : yohooo~~ thankseu udah RnR di chapter 3. Iya di chap 3 emang temennya Baekhyun Cuma Kyungsoo dulu tapi perlahan jadi makin banyak kok hehe ^^ iya Tao juga galak padahal sih ntar huahahahaha #evil laugh yeepp chanyeol emang panggil baekkie itu chagiya biar romantic :3 hehe selamat harapan mu terkabuuulll~~ #jadi ibu peri. Nado saranghae moah moah .2*

Hwang Yumi , miszshanty05 , yurika , agnes , FranciscaGun03 , pujochi exo , baekhyunniewife , baekggu : yohooo~~ thankseu udah RnR di chapter 3 dan ini udah dilanjut yaaa semoga suka~~ moah moah

MinwooImitasi : yohooo~~ thankseu udah RnR di chapter 3. Selametin baekhyun gak yaaa? #mikir unyu ah sayang sekali tebakan anda salah kkk~

Jung Eunhee : yohooo~~ thankseu udah RnR di chapter 3. Ih kamu tau aja deh kalau kai yang jahatin kkk~ NC nya ntar yaaa ditunggu saja #smirk

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu : yohooo~~ thankseu udah RnR di chapter 3. Iya ini incest untuk sekarang hehe ^^ tapi ga kentara malah ._. sip makasih atas sarannya semoga yang chap 4 ini udah rapih neee~~ :3

YANG SIDERS jangan lupa baca ne? hehe ^^ gomawo untuk semuanyaaa! Banzaaaiii! /kecup mesra Taozi/

**::**

**::**

Saturday, 30 November 2013 20:30:00

Kima as babypanda518 ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : My brothers is handsome **

**Author: babypanda518**

**Genre: Yaoi – Romance – Family-School life**

**Rating: Teeeeeeeennn**

**Main Cast : **

**Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu (18)**

**Wu (Park) Chanyeol a.k.a Chanyeol (18)**

**Wu (Huang) Zi Tao a.k.a Tao (17)**

**Wu (Byun) Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun (16)**

**Another Cast :**

**EXO member**

**B.A.P member**

**Notes :**

**Ini ff plotnya bertempat di Korea ya ._. **

**Semua author POV kalau pun ada dari POV lain akan ada keterangannya.**

**JEONGMAL MIANHAE kima telat apdet T^T soalnya kima masih uas~ terakhir aja selasa depan. Soalnya kalau kima tetep ngapdet itu mesti mikir keras untuk ff ini karena idenya kadang muncul terus ilang eh muncul lagi tapi beda ide lagi nantinya karena ff ini Cuma kima ketik selama 6-8 jam aja ._.v**

**Thanks a lot for reviewers,favoriters,followers,viewers,visitors and silent readers :') kima ga nyangka kalau di chapter 4 banyak yg review dan makin banyak yang baca!**

**Mianhae belum bisa bales review di chapter 4 tapi Kim abaca semua kok dan bikin ketawa apalagi yang gak pengen baekhyun nya dijahati hehe**

**Sorry for many typos. Soalnya kima males ngedit! Jadi selesai ketik langsung ngapdet hehehe XD**

**Ah iya ada yang nanya dan mungkin bingung ff ini main cast nya siapa sih? Nah kalau kima tanya balik gimana? Readers maunya ini ff castnya crack pair atau official? Malah kima kepikiran bikin 4some *ketawa nista*muahahahaha .. oke kima kasih pilihan ne? dan kalian mesti milih mau siapa kalau ga milih juga gapapa tapi jangan ngamuk kalau pairnya gak suka dengan apa yang kalian mau :p**

**Karena ada readers yg gatau BTS member jadi kima mengganti mereka dengan member EXO lain yang belum muncul kalau BAP tetap dan ga bisa diganggu gugat XD**

**WARNING : Don't like? So Don't READ! Mau Flame? Mau ngebash? Mau kritik? SIlahkan PM kima ^^**

**::**

**::**

**Happy Reading!**

**-MBIH Chapter 5-**

**Prev Chapter 4**

"Taozi. Ajak Baekhyun untuk keliling sekolah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan BAP member" Kata Kris dingin.

"Baiklah. Ayo Baekhyun" Ajak Tao.

"Aku ikut ya hyung?" Kata Zelo yang langsung dianggukan kepala oleh Tao.

"Kajja dongsaeng-deul. Bye hyung dan aku harap kalian punya strategi tanpa bertindak gegabah. Kris ge,jangan emosi. Kau menakutkan jika sudah seperti itu" Tao berkata sambil berlalu dan mengajak Zelo dan Baekhyun untuk berkeliling sekolah.

"Aku mengerti Taozi"

"Jadi bagaimana Kris?" Ucap Chanyeol dan enam pasang mata menunggu jawaban Kris.

"Aku ada ide Krissie" Kata Himchan tiba-tiba lalu memberikan smirknya sebelum membicarakan ide tersebut kepada yang lain.

**Tao,Baekhyun,Zelo side**

Karena Kris meminta Tao untuk mengajak Baekhyun dan diikuti dengan Zelo si bocah tiang maknae B.A.P member akhirnya mereka berada di taman yang berada dibelakang sekolah tepatnya yang disebelah kanan karena yang sebelah kiri dimiliki oleh Wolf geng. Yah hanya Wu Brothers dan B.A.P member yang tau tempat ini dan menurut Tao tempat ini punya kenangan antara pertemanan Wu Brothers dengan B.A.P dan kenangann Tao dengan seseorang yang sudah merebut hati Tao dari awal mereka bersama. Hanya saja Tao bersikap sedikit acuh terhadap dia karena tidak ingin ketahuan jika Ia memendam perasaan tersebut.

"Ge,kenapa Kris ge menyuruh ku untuk berkeliling sekolah? Memang apa yang akan mereka bicarakan? Kenapa serius sekali?" Tanya Baekhyun berentetan kepada Tao. Tao yang mendapat serbuan pertanyaan Baekhyun sedikit merasa pening.

_Bisakah Ia bertanya satu-satu? Dasar bebek! Desis Tao dalam hati._

"Bertanya satu-satu Baekhyun-ah"

"Hyung! Apa hyung semua memang dekat dengan hyung-deul ku?" Tanya Zelo kepada Tao.

"Ya Zelo-ya. Kami memang dekat satu sama lain"

"Gege curang! Gege menjawab pertanyaan Zelo tapi aku tidak! Ish menyebalkan" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal dengan Tao.

_Adik Tao gege itu siapa sih sebenarnya? Kenapa pertanyaan Zelo yang dijawab terlebih dahulu? Dasar panda gege menyebalkan. Awas saja nanti akan aku adu ke Kris gege! Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati._

"Baiklah akan gege jawab. Kau. Tidak. Perlu. Tahu. Baekhyun-ah. Karena kau masih kecil" Jawab Tao santai penuh penekanan sambil mencubiti kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menariknya pelan.

"yaaaakk! Sakit ge" Baekhyun menampik kedua tangan Tao yang terus-terusan menarik kedua pipi Baekhyun karena merasa sakit.

"Orang dewasa memang banyak rahasia Baekhyunnie~" Ucap Zelo

**Sementara di Kantin**

Tanpa menghiraukan bisingnya isi kantin dengan siswa-siswa yang sedikit berteriak karena pangeran-pangeran sekolahnya sedang berkumpul. Bisik-bisik antar siswa yang sedang istirahat di kantin pun membuat spekulasi tersendiri dikarenakan dua Wu Brothers dan lima member dari B.A.P sedang berkumpul bersama.

"Aku yakin pasti telah terjadi sesuatu. Makanya mereka berkumpul" Ucap salah satu siswa sambil melirik tempat Wu Brothers dan B.A.P duduk.

"Ya. Aku juga. Mereka memang dekat tapi tidak mungkin membahas hal serius didalam kantin bukan? Mereka kan punya tempat pribadi sendiri"

"Semoga tidak ada perang dunia lagi di sekolah kita"

Ya itulah sedikit spekulasi antar para siswa yang berada di kantin. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi terlihat serius karena jika kau bisa lihat ekspresi mereka sedikit tegang dan hanya beberapa yang berbicara dan sisanya mendengarkan tanpa menghiraukan bisingnya isi kantin yang sudah penuh dengan para siswa sekolah.

"Jadi bagaimana Kris? Kau setuju? Atau ada ide lain?" Tanya Yongguk sambil meminum jus jeruknya yang dibelikan oleh Jongup tadi sebelum mereka membicarakan masalah ini.

"Entahlah. Aku masih bingung. Aku hanya tidak mau mencelakai Baekhyun. Itu saja. Dan itu terlalu mencelakai Baekhyun" Ucap Kris sambil tetap memasang wajah stoicnya. Datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku jamin Kris. B.A.P member akan bergerak cepat jika Baekhyun terjadi sesuatu. Kami tidak akan tinggal diam jika Baekhyun didekati oleh manusia-manusia itu. Apalagi Zelo sekelas dengan Baekhyun. Itu mempermudah kita untuk menjaga Baekhyun"

"Aku setuju dengan Daehyun,Kris. Kita melakukannya untuk Baekhyun bukan? Ya walaupun sedikit memangsanya. Tapi itu dilakukan untuk menyambut mereka bukan? Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan orang seperti mereka mendekati Baekhyun. Apalagi anggota mereka sepertinya ada yang berteman dengan Baekhyun. Ayolah Kris" Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar dengan penuh harap jika Tetua di Wu Brothers menyetujui ide dari Himchan agar mereka dapat menjalankan ide tersebut. Lebih cepat akan lebih baik.

"Haaahh baiklah. Aku menyetujui ide Himchan. Aku harap,kita semua bisa menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik. Aku tidak mau jika salah satu dari kita lengah menjaga Baekhyun dan Baekhyun bisa tertangkap dengan mudahnya oleh mereka" Kata Kris sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku. Kris merasa lelah jika masalah ini akan benar-benar terjadi walaupun dia sudah memperkirakan ini terjadi tapi tidak secepat ini. Belum seminggu Baekhyun masuk sekolah tapi mereka sudah memangsa Baekhyun.

"Oke kalau begitu. Kita mulai misi kita esok hari. Jangan lupa mencari gerak-gerik mereka untuk mengetahui perkembangannya" Ucap Yongguk lalu berhigh-five dengan Kris dan lainnya karena telah sepakat untuk melaksanakan misi "Mari Kita Menjaga dan Menyelamatkan Baekhyun"

"Uppiiiiieee hyung~~" Teriak Zelo lalu menghampiri Jongup lalu menerjang sambil memeluk Jongup dari belakang.

"Sudah berkelilingnya baby?" Tanya Jongup sambil mengacak rambut Zelo

"Ne hyung. Apa hyungdeul sudah selesai?" Tanya Zelo kepada Yongguk dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala saja.

"Ayo kita ke kelas Zelo-ah. Bentar lagi bel istirahat selesai" Kata Baekhyun

"Hai chagi. Kau lelah hmm?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memberikan minum untuk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun mengambilnya lalu meneguk minum itu sampai habis. Haus eoh? Hahahaha.

"Hei Chanyeol hyung sejak kapan kau memanggil Baekhyun itu chagi? Kalian itu saudara bukan sepasang kekasih" Kata Youngjae protes.

**BLUSH**

Kedua pipi Baekhyun memerah. Sepasang kekasih? Dengan Chanyeol gege? Baekhyun tidak pernah memikirkan hal tersebut karena menurut Baekhyun itu biasa saja jika Ia dipanggil chagi oleh Chanyeol gege dan itu sudah biasa.

"Memang sepasang kekasih itu memanggilnya chagi ya? Jadi Baekhyun itu kekasih Chanyeol gege? Begitukah?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang Chanyeol penuh harap dengan muka imutnya dan dengan polosnya bertanya seperti itu terhadap pelaku yang memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan chagi.

"A-Ah itu .. karena Chanyeol gege menyayangi Baekhyun jadi gege memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan chagi. Kau mengerti?" Jawab Chanyeol dengan teratur dan sedikit gugup lalu dianggukan oleh Baekhyun sebagai jawaban mengertinya. Ucapan Youngjae tadi sedikit menggetarkan hati Chanyeol. Sepasang kekasih? Ya walaupun secara garisnya kemungkinan bersaudara tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Chanyeol memang menyayangi Baekhyun tapi sebagai apa itu hanya Kima yang tahu *smirk*

Suasana pun sedikit hening setelah Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya tidak hening jika diantara sepuluh orang beda bentuk ini,hanya saja mereka sedikit ber-lovey-dovey dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Yongguk yang sedang merapikan rambut Himchan,Daehyun yang sedang menggoda Youngjae untuk meminta jatahnya nanti sepulang sekolah,Zelo yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Jongup lalu Kris dan Tao yang saling pandang mata tanpa arti karena hanya mereka dan Kima yang tahu artinya *smirk again*

**KRIIIIINGGG~~**

Bel istirahat pun mengakhiri acara lovey dovey mereka lalu menyeruput minuman terakhir mereka sebelum belajar lagi didalam kelas.

"Baiklah semuanya balik ke kelas masing-masing. Terimakasih untuk Chanyeol!" Kris pun menutup rapat kecil bersama B.A.P member dan menuju kelasnya karena bel istirahat sudah usai.

Akhirnya sepuluh manusia beda bentuk itu menyebar ke kelas masing-masing. Baekhyun dengan Zelo dilantai satu lalu dilantai dua ada Tao dan Jongup satu kelas lalu Youngjae satu kelas dengan Daehyun,dilantai tiga Kris dan Chanyeol satu kelas dengan Yongguk dan Himchan.

Walaupun bel istirahat udah usai dan para siswa sudah masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Lebih tepatnya tidak semua siswa berada di kelasnya masing-masing karena masih ada saja beberapa siswa yang membolos. Contohnya ya namja-namja ini yang masih berada diluar kelas.

**Taman belakang sekolah **

"Heyyo wassup Kai!" Sapa salah satu namja yang memiliki pipi chubby itu sambil berhigh-five dengan namja yang bernama Kai tadi.

"Yang lain dimana hyung?" Tanya Kai kepada pipi chubby tersebut yang bernama Kim Minseok atau biasa dipanggil Xiumin oleh teman-teman satu gengnya dan dipanggil Seokkie oleh namjachingunya yang mempunyai suara merdu.

"Suho dan Lay hyung sedang dipanggil Park seonsangnim,Sehun sedang ke kantin lalu Chennie lagi ke toilet" Jawab Xiumin lalu Kai hanya ber'oh' saja menanggapi ucapan Xiumin.

Beberapa menit kemudian,datanglah Sehun sambil membawa makanan dan duduk di gazebo sebelah Xiumin.

"Hai Kai hyung. Baru datang? Aku membawa berita disaat kantin tadi. Tapi lebih baik kita menunggu Suho hyung saja untuk membahasnya" Ucap Sehun sambil mengeluarkan roti yang Ia ambil tadi di Kantin dan memakannya.

"Ya dan tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan seseorang yang menurut ku lucu" Kata Kai sambil tersenyum dan menyeringai secara bersamaan.

"Nugu?"

"Teman targetku dan mungkin aku menyukainya"

"Namanya siapa Kai?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Ra-ha-si-a. hahahaha" Kata Kai sambil tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan namja lucu tadi.

Perbincangan mengenai khirnya yang ditunggu pun tiba. Suho,Lay dan Chen datang bersama lalu duduk melingkar di gazebo bersama Kai,Sehun dan Xiumin.

"Hyung. Aku membawa berita. Tapi aku tidak tahu ini buruk ata baik" Kata Sehun membuka percakapan.

"Tentang apa dan siapa hunnie?" Tanya Lay.

"Tentang Wu Brothers dan B.A.P member"

"Lanjutkan Sehun-ah" Kata Kai sambil meminum air mineral yang tadi dibawa Sehun.

"Jadi begini hyung. Tadi disaat aku sedang di kantin. Para member B.A.P mendatangi Wu Brothers lalu si muka datar itu menyuruh namja pemuda untuk membawa keluar dua manusia yang satu imut dan satu lagi tinggi seperti tiang dari member B.A.P lalu mereka sepertinya membicarakan hal serius karena mereka membawa nama target Kai hyung sewaktu Kai hyung menelpon ku tadi" Jelas Sehun kepada semua hyungdeulnya dengan jelas.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah memulainya hyung. Lalu bagaimana dengan kita? Mau bertindak cepat atau lambat saja?" Tanya Chen sambil mengunyah makanan yang disuapi oleh Xiumin.

"Kita ikuti saja permainan mereka. Kita bergerak lambat agar mereka tidak tahu rencana kita. Bagaimana Kai?" Suho pun membuka suaranya lalu bertanya Kai karena target kali ini adalah target Kai untuk membalas dendamnya.

"Atur saja hyung. Aku juga masih ingin bermain-main dengan mereka. Apalagi si tiang idiot itu yang sudah mengambil Lu-ge ku dulu"

**::**

**::**

**Thanks a lot for reviewers :**

**miszshanty05 | | depdeph | aiiu d'freaky | | MinwooImitasi | pujochi exo | StrawBaekry | diahsshii | YasKhun | Jung Eunhee | Hwang Yumi | anisa. 1 | Kim Chan Min | Guest | Bukan Flamer ||**

Oke jika kalian baca notes kima yang nomer 6 diatas,kalian sekarang pilih ne di kotak review mau siapa main cast di ff ini ^^ yang paling banyak votenya bakal kima pilih ne? dan ff ini emang bakal ada 2 main pairing (insya allah) ya walaupun baekhyun tetap jadi uke. Tapi tergantung juga deh pokoknya. NC nya ntar kalau pair voting dari kalian sudah ada~ mungkin di chap 7 ada NC nya muehehe

4some dengan Baekhyun sebagai UKE

ChanBaek

KrisBaek

TaoBaek

KrisTao

KaiBaek /?

Tao sama Kima (apa ini)

Tentukan pilihanmu readers-deul :3

Ah ya jangan panggil thor mulu ya ._. panggil aja Kima dan ada readers juga yang PM kima kalau kima ini line berapa. Kima itu line 95 bisa cek di bio ^^ boleh panggil kima kalau sepantaran atau panggil eonnie,saeng asal jangan ahjumma atau umma .-.v


	6. Chapter 6

Main Cast** : **

**Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu (18)**

**Wu (Park) Chanyeol a.k.a Chanyeol (18)**

**Wu (Huang) Zi Tao a.k.a Tao (17)**

**Wu (Byun) Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun (16)**

Another Cast** :**

**EXO member**

**B.A.P member**

**WARNING : Don't like? So Don't READ! Mau Flame? Mau ngebash? Mau kritik? Silahkan PM kima ^^**

**::**

**::**

**Prev Chapter 5**

"Sepertinya mereka sudah memulainya hyung. Lalu bagaimana dengan kita? Mau bertindak cepat atau lambat saja?" Tanya Chen sambil mengunyah makanan yang disuapi oleh Xiumin.

"Kita ikuti saja permainan mereka. Kita bergerak lambat agar mereka tidak tahu rencana kita. Bagaimana Kai?" Suho pun membuka suaranya lalu bertanya Kai karena target kali ini adalah target Kai untuk membalas dendamnya.

"Atur saja hyung. Aku juga masih ingin bermain-main dengan mereka. Apalagi si tiang idiot itu yang sudah mengambil Lu-ge ku dulu"

**::**

**Happy Reading!**

**-MBiH Chapter 6-**

* * *

Keesokan harinya di pagi hari dikediaman Wu Brothers. Yah walaupun masih pagi dihari minggu pula,sang adik imut sedang memasak untuk ketiga kakaknya yang tampan. Tanpa menyadari jika salah satu kakaknya sudah berada diruang makan melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan apapun,hanya melihatnya seperti ini saja Ia sudah senang apalagi dengan yang lain? Tapi itu tidak mungkin menurutnya.

**GUBRAG**

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

**BLAM**

Baekhyun pun menoleh ke belakang karena mendengar suara gaduh dibelakangnya. Ah pasti ketiga kakaknya sudah bangun pagi dan berebut masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Pagi Baekhyun"

"Pagi Chan ge. Tidak biasanya gege sudah bangun" Balas Baekhyun yang ternyata Chanyeol sudah bangun.

"Memang tidak boleh? Kau memasak apa hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengambil gelas di rak dapur lalu membuka kulkas dan mengambil botol air mineral dingin dan menuangnya kedalam gelas lalu meminumnya dengan sekali tenggak.

"Masak nasi goreng kimchi ge dengan telur dadar. Gege sudah mandi?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menata piring-piring dan peralatan makan lain dimeja makan.

"Nanti saja. Bukankah hari ini jadwal kita mandi bersama? Ini minggu kedua dihari minggu Baek" Kata Chanyeol lalu duduk disalah satu bangku dimeja makan.

"Ah ne aku lupa ge"

"Pagi Baekhyun"

"Pagi Baekkie"

"Pagi Kris ge. Pagi Tao ge. Ayo kita sarapan" Sapa Baekhyun sambil duduk disebelah Tao. Karena meja makan mereka melingkar jadi urutannya yaitu Kris lalu disebelahnya Chanyeol,Tao lalu Baekhyun.

Mereka berempat pun makan dengan tenang. Seperti biasa. Tidak ada suara percakapan. Hanya bunyi dentingan garpu dan sendok yang meramaikan ruang makan mereka.

"Ah iya ge. Aku lupa memberitahu kalian. Seonsangnim bilang bahwa minggu depan akan diadakan camping. Apa kalian juga ikut? Atau hanya untuk angkatan baru saja?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu meminum susu strawberrynya.

"Itu memang untuk angkatan baru saja. Tapi kami bertiga akan ikut" Ucap Kris.

"Mwo? Kenapa ikut? Kan kalian senior" Kata Baekhyun protes.

"Kalau kami bilang ikut,berarti kami ikut Baekhyun. Jangan membantah karena itu untuk kebaikanmu juga" Kris memberikan telak yang langsung membuat Baekhyun merengut tanpa protes lagi. Yah Baekhyun akan merasa percuma memberikan protes kepada Kris,karena setiap perkataan Kris jika A maka A dan tidak akan ada yang B atau C atau Z sekalipun. Jadi lebih baik Baekhyun mengikuti apa kata Kris daripada dia membuang tenaga percuma untuk berdebat.

"Ayo Baek kita mandi. Jangan lupa cuci piringnya Tao. Hari ini jadwal mu bukan?" Kata Chanyeol lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

**ChanBaek Side **

Mereka berdua masuk kamar mandi. Lalu Chanyeol menyalakan kran air di bathup lalu duduk dipinggirannya dengan melihat Baekhyun melalui matanya yang sedikit napsu dengan tubuh Baekhyun mungkin.

"Kau sudah membawa handukmu Baek?"

"Sudah ge"

Baekhyun memulai ritual mandinya dengan awal menggantungkan handuknya dibelakang pintu lalu dia mulai melepas pakaiannya dari atasan piyamanya yang memang tidak berkancing berwarna baby blue dengan motif bintik-bintik kecil.

"Ugh! Gege bantu aku" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ck! Kau ini selalu saja susah melepas piyama mu sendiri" Kata Chanyeol sambil membantu Baekhyun melepas atasan piyama Baekhyun. Dengan susah payah Chanyeol menelan salivanya yang sedikit macet karena melihat badan putih mulus Baekhyun tanpa cacat itu apalagi leher Baekhyun yang sedikit jenjang dan jangan lupakan bibir imut Baekhyun. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah biasa mandi bersama Baekhyun tapi tetap saja Ia akan tergoda dengan badan putih mulus Baekhyun ini.

Akhirnya atasan piyama Baekhyun terlepas dengan mulusnya karena dibantu Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus menelan kasar salivanya yang tiba-tiba tersangkut ditenggorokannya dan membuat Ia sedikit berfantasi liar jika badan mungil Baekhyun itu berada dibawah rengkuhannya dengan hangat lalu Baekhyun meneriakinya dengan penuh cinta.

Tanpa disadari Chanyeol mendekatkan badannnya pada Baekhyun lalu mengangkatnya dan menaruh badan Baekhyun didalam bathup. Chanyeol pun lepas kendali lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut,awalnya hanya mencium tapi Chanyeol tidak puas jika hanya mencium bibir Baekhyun lalu dengan berani Chanyeol melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun.

"Mmmhhh… chan mmppphh ge"

Jilat,lumat,jilat,lumat. Chanyeol melakukan itu dibibir Baekhyun tanpa jeda.

"Aaaahhh ge fas..ter geehh aaahhh" Racau Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun terus menghantam manhole Baekhyun ditambah pula dengan suara desahan Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol untuk terus merasuki hole ketat Baekhyun.

"Ssshh hole-mu nik-maaatthh Baek-kiee aaahhh mmmhhh"

**BYUR**

"Gege memikirkan apa? Kenapa muka Chan ge memerah? Gege sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah menyiram Chanyeol dengan air. Baekhyun takut karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba diam tanpa pergerakan tapi mengeluarkan suara seperti desahan dan mukanya memerah. Jadi Baekhyun menyiram Chanyeol agar gegenya kembali sadar dan ternyata cara itu ampuh untuk membuat Chanyeol sadar kembali.

_Ah! Jadi tadi hanya khayalan ku saja. Ck! Andai itu benar-benar Chanyeol dalam hati._

"Aniya. Ayo kita mandi Baek"

Akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun mandi bersama. Bergantian menyabuni punggung satu sama lain,sedikit bermain busa karena Baekhyun menyukai busa sabun itu lalu meniupkannya atau dengan jahilnya Baekhyun langsung memberikan secara gratis busa-busa tersebut ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Yak Baekhyun! Jangan bermain busa terus. Bilas badanmu ne?" Ucap Chanyeol yang sudah menyabuni punggung Baekhyun.

"Arraseo Chanyeol ge. Chu~" Baekhyun mematuhi ucapan Chanyeol lalu Baekhyun mengecupkan bibirnya ke pipi Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba yang membuat Chanyeol kaget dan mukanya merah.

**ChanBaek Side End**

* * *

**So,Go To KrisTao Side**

Well disinilah mereka berdua. Manusia beda spesies. Yang bermuka tampan dengan aksen wajah bule dengan rambut pirangnya dan seseorang yang sama tampannya mempunyai lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya yang menyerupai panda.

"Mau kubantu mencuci piring Tao-Tao?" Tanya Kris sambil berdiri disebelah Tao melihat wajah Tao secara keseluruhan dengan wajah yang masih sedikit mengantuk dan menguap.

"Boleh. Nanti gege yang mengelap dan masukan piringnya di lemari ne" Ucap Tao sambil meneruskan mencuci piringnya lalu menaruh di rak piring dan langsung diambil Kris untuk dilap lalu dimasukkan ke lemari.

"Gege hari ini tidak latihan basket?"

"Tidak Tao. Pelatih meliburkannya"

"Oh begitu"

"Tao"

"Hmm"

"Kau tahu bukan jika kita semua tidak bersaudara kandung?"

"Iya ge. Lalu kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau gege menyukai salah satu dari kalian?"

"…"

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

"Kami sudah selesai mandi. Lebih baik kalian cepat mandi lalu kita pergi jalan-jalan,otte?" Ucap Chanyeol lalu menggiring Baekhyun ke ruang tv.

"Ah lebih baik gege mandi duluan saja. Aku ingin membuat pancake" Kata Tao lalu bergegas mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat pancake dan menghiraukan pertanyaan Kris yang sedikit menusuknya karena setiap Kris tidak memperhatikannya Tao merasa Ia tidak dianggap oleh Kris.

"Baiklah baby" Kata Kris lalu pergi ke kamar mandi dengan wajah sedikit lusuh. Hah apakah Tao tidak tahu jika Kris menyukai salah satu dari dongsaeng-deulnya. Andai Tao tahu,jadi Kris tidak perlu merasa takut seperti ini jika salah satu dari mereka menyukai orang lain.

* * *

**::**

**::**

**Duh maaf ya TBC dulu disini T-T)v**

**Thanks for the reviewers saeng&eonnie yang udah voting juga muah muah :* :* mianhae belum bisa bales reviewnya tapi semua Kima baca :') makasih looohhhh jadi terhura kima hikseu :'3  
**

**Jung Eunhee/Keepbeef Chiken Chubu/ritaanjani4/Hwang Yumi/tomatocherry/anisa. 1/baekggu/aiiu d'freaky/pujochi exo/baekhyunniewife/depdeph/ /WuChan/EXOtic and BABY/nana/inggit/StrawBaekry/hyunrin/Bukan Flamer/kim jaerin/gyusatan/riza jung/**

* * *

**Kima notes** : Untuk hasil voting ditunggu saja ff ini akan apa XD tapi dari chapter 6 ini udah mulai lah siapa suka siapa dan lebih memilih siapa,NCnya dalam proses ya ntar ketauan kok lama-lama tapi gatau kapan /?. Kima minta maaf ga bisa nambahin word selama bikin ff,maaf klo kurang panjang tapi kima memang udah usaha untuk memanjang2in ini ff tapi sekali lagi mianhae kima Cuma bisa sampai 1500word udah paling pol2an banget *deep bow* ah ya kima berencana untuk mengganti judul ff ini. Ada saran? Kima sih mau ganti dengan "Which One Baekhyunnie" tapi kalau ada saran lain juga gak papa. Story line ff ini kan Baekhyun diperebutkan dengan banyak orang /? Jadi coba kasih karan ke kima buat judul baru ya ^^ gomawo :* jangan lupa review lagi ne '-')b

* * *

**Twitter kima : babypanda518**


End file.
